


Drae Drops The Soap

by AWF



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kissing, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: Drae Rockatansky is hitting the shower after a day in the gym, but the girl's shower is currently occupied so she decides to use the men's shower room instead.. except it's also occupied. By Anon. But he doesn't count, so he uses it anyway. Anon tries not to mind, but he can only ignore such a perfectly sculpted body for so long..
Relationships: Original Female Character/Anon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Drae Drops The Soap

  
  
There weren't many redeeming qualities to being stuck living with a bunch of hormonal cunts in a Foundation-owned mansion, but at least there was a fully stocked gym. It took a lot of work to keep a set of abs hard enough to wash laundry on, but Drae Rochatansky thought it was worth putting the effort into, but the problem with spending at least an hour a day hitting the weights was that it worked up one hell of a sweat. Fortunately, the mansion also had a fully stocked shower room to go along with the gym.

Drae threw a plain white towel over her shoulder and made a like for the showers. It was only a short walk down a tee-shaped hall to the wetroom, with the girls showers on the left end of the tee, and the boy's on the right. As she drew closer to the cross section of the hall, Drae heard the subtle hissing of water already running. That meant someone was already using the shower room.

The idea of sharing the shower with one of those prissy girly girls caused her to pause. Drae considered heading all the way back to her room to use her personal shower, but she chanced a whiff of herself to see how bad the damage was. Drae lifted an arm, but after one quick smell, she recoiled at her own scent. With a reluctant scowl, she decided she would just have to touch it out and jump on with whoever else was in there already, but she'd make it one of the quickest rinse-offs she'd ever taken. That was the plan, until she got to the end of the hall and cracked open the door to the shower room.

"Oh my god, did you see her dress?"

"I know, right? Was it just me, or was it a little.."

"Exactly! That was _totally_ not her best look."

"For real. But I bet _you_ could pull it off!"

"You really think so?"

Drae couldn't even recognize who the voices belonged to over the sound of the running water, but she had heard enough. If she had to listen to any more of the prep School drama gossip, she'd hurl. Fuck this noise. Drae was going to have to figure out some other bathing arrangements. Oh well, she'd just have to stink the place up with her BO on her way back to her room. She turned around and started back towards the intersection..

And then it dawned on her. There was another perfectly good shower room _right there_ . At the other end of the tee-top hall was the _men's_ showers. Yeah, ok. A shower was a shower, right? Fuck what a little plaque on the door thought. So, smirking with an air of self-satisfaction, Drae started making her way to the other end of the hall.

But then she heard it. An ear twitched when she realized she could hear water running from _that_ shower room too! What the absolute hell? What other girl would use the men's shower? Unless it _wasn't_ one of the girls. There was always the option that it was _him_ . Actually, that made more sense. He _was_ a man, after all. Well, he was _male_ , but Drae still wasn't sure he was that much of a man yet, but it still made sense that he'd be the one in the. Fuck it. He might've been a candy-assed wuss, but he still wasn't as bad as dealing with all that froo-froo Barbie doll dress up bullshit.

One quick scene change later and there he was, Anon, the only human staying on the entire house. Also the only guy. Which was why he got the entire men's shower room to himself. Sure, it might've been a _huge_ waste of water, but boy was it nice to stand in the middle of the tiled room with every faucet on full blast. He'd practically turned the room in his own personal sauna, standing in the middle of a steam-cloud so thick he could barely see through it. Anon closed his eyes and enjoyed the serene sound of the shower room doork suddenly getting kicked open so loudly that he nearly jumped out of his skin, slipped on the wet floor, and busted his ass all over the tile. Whatever that was, it was _not_ serene!

"What the fuck are you doing, dumbass," Drae yelled as she watched the naked human slide across the room until he crashed into the wall and knocked a bottle of bodywash off the shower hanger, right into his head.

"What the fuck am _I_ doing," Anon repeated rhetorically while scrambling back on his feet, body wash bottle in hand. "I think the real question is what are _you_ doing! In here, I mean. T-this is the _men's_ shower, you know!"

Drae scoffed and threw her shoulder mounted towel down on one of the wall-mounted benched running along the front side of the shower. "Looks more like the _little boy's_ room to me."

"Huh?" A puzzles Anon followed Drae's like of site down to his less that aroused manliness-lessness. "Oh, come on," he yelled as he did his best to cover himself with the bottle, which honestly didn't take much effort considering his current state. "Come on, Drae, get outta here! The girls shower is-"

"Yeah, no," Drae said, cutting the naked human off. "Screw that, I'm not using that shower right now."

"Why not," Anon grumbled.

"I don't have to tell you jack shit," Drae snapped back. She was in a mood to bath, not argue, so she went ahead and started pulling her black sports bra off. "I'm taking a shower here and if you have a problem with that then you can fuck off."

Anon watched her pulled the stretchy strip of clothing over the top of her triangular shaped ears and asked, "Hey, whoa, wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed, dumbass." Drae tossed the laundry to the side and started pulling her matching black tennis short off as well. "I'm not getting in with my clothes on."

"What I mean is-" Anon was going to fuss some more, but then her got distracted. Very distracted

There was _just_ enough of a break in the fog for him to catch a look at her suddenly very naked body. Her recent workout had left the contours of her musculature body looking as defined as ever, from her rock-hard abs down to her melon-crushing legs. Not only was she fit, she was shapely, too! She had a nice, slightly above average sized set of knockers that her so firm they barely sagged when she bent over to pull her feet out of her shorts. And that ass!

"The fuck are you looking at, scrub?"

Oh shit, Anon had been caught creeping! "N-nothing!" He flinched at the sound of her voice so hard he squeezed one long short of lotion out of his crotch-covering bottle.

"Come on, dude, it's not the first time you've ever seen a naked chick before." Drae finished peeling her shorts off and threw them over her shoulder before stepping into the steam cloud. The shower room had twelve shower heads, four mounted on along the side and back walls, without any stalls or partition separating them, and Anon had the entire dozen running with the hot water going at full blast. "Being a little wasteful, aren't you?"

"I- no! Well.. maybe." Anon knew he _was_ wasting a shit ton of water, but this was one of his few vices. Besides, none of the girls were supposed to find out. After all, it was the _men's_ shower.

"It's not like I care whether or not you give a shit about the environment." Drae strolled over to the second shower head on the right side, then brushed a hand through the muted gold colored fur on her head. "Fuck your planet for all I care."

Drae ran her fingers down her shoulders, arms, down her torso, rubbed her hands across her shapely waist and hips, then leaned over so she could run her hands down her legs. Once she had made it all the way to her feet, her hands retraced their steps back up her body, caressing the water into every inch of her dark yellow fur. The return back for her fingers deviated slightly as her hands rose, wrapping around the front of her thighs until one hand passed over her crotch. She hadn't planned on rubbing one out in the shower, but feeling that steaming hot water coursing over her lady parts was starting to get her all hot and bothered. She bit her bottom lip as she started probing herself with one hand. The other hand made its way upward, brushing fingers against the velvety, earthen-brown fur that covered her torso, until she cupped her hand around one of her supple breasts.

It felt so good that she even forgot she wasn't alone for a moment, until her sixth sense felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through her back. Drae cracked one eye open and looked back, but as soon as Anon got caught staring, he spun around and tried to act like her hadn't been paying attention. Ugh, what a total perv. Whatever. Drae spun back around and tried to focus on what she was doing, but.. she'd lost it. Fuck. The _urge_ was still there, but she had lost all interest in working herself over. Well god dammit. Drae decided she'd have to take care of business once she got back to her room. Shower now, pussy throttling later.

It wasn't like Anon was _trying_ to watch her bait her masts. All he did was turn around for a second and _boom_ , there she was, knuckle deep in glorious self-satisfaction. As if it wasn't bad enough having her waltz into the shower while he was trying to enjoy a nice, hot, _solo_ wash down, now things were _extra_ awkward. Great. Nothing like standing naked in a hot shower and feeling like a total putz. Fuck. Maybe he should apologize or something?

At that exact moment, Drae had decided to go ahead and wash off as fast as she could so she could get back to taking care of things. She reached for the bottle of body wash sitting in the little recessed nook built into the tiled wall. Funny thing about plastic bottles is when they're wet, they tend to be slippery. Drae went to grab it but it slipped right out of her fingers and fell to the floor. Shit.

All Anon meant to do was turn around and apologizing for making things weird, but nooo, things can't be that simple for him, can they? Nope. Drae bent over to pick the body wash up as soon as Anon turned around and he forgot all about what he was going to say. Ass for days. Thick, firm, milk chocolate colored booty. He couldn't help but stare as Drae put everything on display. Her tail was raised just enough to leave everything exposed. _Everything_.

Drae's fingers barely touched the plastic bottle on the floor when her ear started to twitch. Her keen hunter instincts were telling her she was being watched again. Slowly, she turned her head until saw the human back there gawking at her. Of course he was. The twitch in her ear moved down to her eye as she growled under her breath a little. "Do you fucking mind?"

"Oh, uh, s-sorry.." Anon looked this way and that, trying to pretend he hadn't noticed, but the extra hard erection he'd sprung completely betrayed his act. "I wasn't trying to-" _Smack_. As soon as he looked back down, he was hit in the face by the bottle of body wash Drae had thrown. Ow.

 _What a dumbass_ was all she could think while watching him fumble to catch the bottle that she hit him with. Somehow the loser actually managed to catch it and ended up with a bottle in each hand for his trouble, but in doing so had forgotten about using one to cover himself. Now it was _Drae's_ turn to do a little staring. Anon was average for a human, or so she'd been told, but average on a human was still pretty above average by Mobian standards, and Drae liked above average by Mobian standards. She eyed him long enough that he finally noticed and quickly used both bottle to cover himself, but it was too late. She'd seen all she needed to see. "If you're really sorry, then man up and make up for it."

"Oh, uh.. yeah, ok!" Anon was eager to make amends for his earlier rudeness, but found he had no idea how to go about doing so. "What, uh.. what can I do?"

"You can start by getting me from behind," Drae answered plainly.

Ah! Of course! Getting her from behind! So _that's_ why she had thrown the body wash at him! It was probably pretty hard for her to wash her back off properly without a scrub brush, so she wanted him to. That made perfect sense to Anon. He paused for a second to decide which bottle to use, not that it mattered because each of the shower sections was stocked with the same kind of generic body wash. That made picking a lot easier! Anon tossed one bottle over his shoulder and walked over to his yellow and brown furred shower pal with the other still in hand.

When Drae her his wet footsteps getting closer she shifted her weight forward a bit and braced herself by placing one hand in a knee and the other on the edge of the nook where the soap bottle went, then waited. But she didn't feel what she expected to feel. Instead of him going low, he went high. He had a hand, no, _both_ hands on her shoulders.. rubbing them? "What the hell are you doing back there," she asked in a flat, unamused tone.

"I'm washing your back," Anon answered. "Figured I'd start from the top and work my way down. Saved soap. That's what you wanted, right? For me to do your back?"

Drae opened her mouth, then closed it before she said anything. Then she opened it again. Then closed it. She was so completely dumbfounded that she couldn't even speak. Finally, she rubbed a wet hand across her face and said, "Anon you _can't_ be this stupid. It's not possible. It just isn't."

"W-what do you mean?" Anon wondered what he'd done wrong now.

Oh God, he really _was_ that stupid. "I mean I wanted you to _fuck_ me, you idiot." For a fleeting second Drae thought it might not be worth her time trying to get dicked after all, but she knew that Anon wasn't a dumb as he seemed. Usually. Besides, an idiot who had a big dick still had a big dick, and a big dick what exactly what she needed right now. Big dick.

"Oh, I, uh.." That was _not_ what he thought she meant. "You mean right here? Right now..?"

"Yes, right now!" Drae was growing more frustrated, and equally more aroused by the second. Having to put so much effort into getting it was triggering some sort of primal hunting instinct, so she reached back and grabbed hold of the object of her desire and gave it a hefty yank. "Now quit fucking around and fuck _me_."

"Ok, ok! Stop before you pull my dick off!" That was a bit of an exaggeration, but Anon got the message. It's not like he wasn't exactly going to say _no_ , was he? Of course not. All he needed to do was bend his knees a little to get to the right elevation because of the human on Mobian height difference, but that wasn't a big deal.. except Drae was still tugging on his dick. Shit.

Growing ever impatient with the naked human taking far too long to get that dick in her, the horny Mobian gave his dick one more hard pull towards her waiting pussy. She felt the head of his erectness press between her slit, but there was a sudden shift.

That last tug was too much. One of Anon's feet slipped on the smooth tile floor and he grabbed at whatever he could get his hands on to keep from busting his ass. Again. But the only thing within reach happened to be Drae's upturned tail.

She gritted her teeth and growled as Anon wrapped his fingers around her tail. Some girls were into that tail pulling billshit, but not her. Drae turned around to tell him off, but right when she opened her mouth, Anon pulled on her tail to balance himself, and undoing so pulled her entire ass back. The tip of his penis entirely missed her slit and hit her right in the anus. She stiffened her back and pressed her head against the shower wall, but all she could do as Anon's penis pushed its way into her anus was grunt and moan, "Oh fuck.."

"Oh fuck," Anon repeated. He was expecting the soft, wet embrace of Mobian pussy around his dick, not the hot, tight grasp of Mobian ass. Well, sex was sex be if anal or not. Anon let out a guttural moan as his dick slid farther in.

"Jesus fuck, dude!" Drae looked back and saw her own ass pressed against Anon's waist. "You could've warned me before you rammed it up my butt!" She pulled forward until she could see a few inches of his shaft between their bodies. "Not that I _mind_ ," she said as she pushed her ass back down on his dick. "But you still could have said something."

"I-I didn't do it o-on purpose." Anon couldn't believe he had speared her ass so easily, and was more surprised that Drae didn't seem to have a problem fucking this way, even if she was verbally complaining about it. "It was an a-accident."

"Accident my ass," she replied, then quickly looked back at him with a shark scowl on her face. "And I don't mean that like one of your stupid jokes!"

"I wasn't going to-"

Drae didn't care what he had to say. "Fuck my ass, loser," she growled while grinding her hips against him.

Anon obediently put his free hand on the nook of her hip and thrust back, sinking his dick into her ass until it disappeared beneath the base of her yellow tail, which he was still holding. Hm, why not? Anon pulled his hips back a few inches and then gave her tail a shark pulled and shoved his cock back into her.

 _"Oh fuck me."_ Drae shuddered with pleasure. She liked it on the rough side, and Anon noticed.

"You like that, don't you?" Rhetorical question. Anon jerked her tail again as he smashed himself against her over and over.

She _did_ , and she could barely hold her lustful moans back at first, but after a minute of the same action, Drae started getting a little bored. Bored was bad. "Ok, ok." She reached back and pried his hand off her tail. "Don't wear it out, dumbass. Jeez. You don't have to be so fucking dramatic about it. Just fuck me hard and make me cum." And then, looking back over her shoulder with a smug grin, added, "If you can."

Oh hell. Anon wasn't going to stand there and take that! He slapped his now freed up hand on the other side of her waist and took a deep breath of the hot, steamy air, and then _bam_ , fuck matching Anon 9000 had activated. He sacrificed style for raw, unbridled fuckery, pounding that Mobian backside with all the force of a sex powered jackhammer.

"Ah! Haa.. damn. Damn!" Drae was taken so by surprise by Anon's sudden forceful fucking that she _almost_ made one of those stupid ahegao faces. Yeah, fuck that shit. Instead, she clenched her teeth, pressed her head against the tiled shower wall, and said, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," while Anon worked her over.

But he wasn't done yet! Anon slid a hand around the curve of her waist and slipped his fingers between her legs. He might as well have poked her with an electric prod the way she jerked and gasped at his invasive touch. Drae didn't have enough sense to keep saving face at this point. She curved her spine, leaned back, pressed her head against Anon's chest, and let out a long, deep moan that could only be called absolutely whorish.

Taking these uncharacteristically erotic noises to mean he was doing something right, Anon pressed the consensual sexual assault even harder by running his open hand up her firm abdomen until his fingers found their way up to an almost equally firm breast. Anon groped and fondled Drae's chest bump, making sure to pay considerable attention to her perky little nipple.

Drae let out a sharp gasp when the human pinched her tender erectness between his thumb and finger. She didn't want to admit it but going god was he was fucking her good! She was _not_ expecting to get her rocks off after her workout but Anon was definitely getting the job done. Drae rocked her hips back and forth in rhythm with his thrusts, feeling every inch of him filling her from behind. She moaned deeply as his fingers toyed with her pussy, rubbing, pressing, penetrating her however he pleased. Then the hand on her breast slid up, over her neck, finally coming to rest under her chin. Anon lifted her head up and to the side, and before she knew what he was trying to do, he'd pressed his lips against her mouth. It was a bit awkward to kiss someone with such a pronounced snout, but, by their third attempt, they'd found the right angle and were passionately chasing one another's tongues.

In a rare display of feminine passion, the tomboyish Mobian moaned into the Human's mouth as sexual pleasure overwhelmed her body. Even as she reached the peak of her sexual plateau, he continued to thrust over and over without any sign of slowing. Was he still fucking? Had he not busted a nut in her tight Mobian butt?! She was so sensitive from her post-orgasmic state her legs were starting to feel shaky, and she wasn't sure she could keep standing if he kept going at it like this. "Ok, ok.." Her voice barely carries over the sound of the running water and the wet splashing of his body against her backside, so she jerked her head out of his hand, looked back and spoke a little louder, and by a little louder she practically _barked_ , "Ok, Anon! Jeezus, fuck, aren't you don't yet?!"

"Huh? What?" Anon hit it two or three more times before slowing to a stop. "What's wrong? Are you.. wait, did you-"

"Yeah, I came." She averted her eyes, slightly ashamed of the fact that she's been out-fucked by someone like him.

"Oh, uh.. ok." Well.. since his work was apparently done, Anon pulled out and took his fingers out from between her legs. "I guess I'll, uh, well.." His dick was standing up like a flagpole ready to be hung. "I'll, uh.. I guess I'll take care of this on my own, here.."

"The _fuck_ you will," she snarled, somewhat insulted at the mere notion of him having to jack off after making _her_ cum.

"What do you-" He didn't get a chance to finish.

Drae spun on the ball of her foot, grabbed Anon by his shoulder, slipped her heel behind the back of his ankle, and in one swift motion, dropped the foot-and-a-half taller human flat on his back. Before Anon knew what was happening, he was looking up at her yellow and brown figure standing above him, blocking most of the steamy shower water from hitting him.

"We're not don't until you blow your load in me," she said in a flat tone. She bent at the knees, lowering herself over his cock. "I don't care how long I have to fuck you, but you're _going_ to cum!"

"Ok, ok, gee- _eeeasy!"_ Anon's whole body tensed up as she literally impaled herself onto his dick. It was abrupt, but not at all unpleasurable. That pussy was wet enough to take every inch of dick in one move, so that's exactly what she did. Slap, slap, slap, Drae went from zero to full speed in under a second.

Drae leaned forward enough to rest her hands on Anon's bare chest, minding to her then away from a certain plot device completely unrelated to this particular one-off. Now that she had braced herself, she doubled down and bounced on that dick like she was trying to win some kind of price, grunting and panting with every other drop of her hips.

Anon reached up and grabbed ahold of her forearms, which were as taut and firm as the rest of her. Except for that pussy. That thing was as soft as hot butter, and twice as slick. The Drae riding his dick looked and acted like an entire different one than he was just fucking from behind a moment ago. Now that she was on top, she was wearing her dominance all over her face. Her expression was firm and never once did she look away as she grinded her pussy back and forth on his shaft, all the time with an ever so slight sneer curled up on the corner of her about.

"You're gonna blow that load in me whether you want to or not," she growled. "You think I'm gonna let you sit her and jerk off like some virgin faggot when there's a perfectly good cunt for you to fuck?" She was kind of scarring Anon, but on a strangely _good_ way. What a freak. "Yeah, that's right! You're gonna cum for me, you bastard. You're gonna cum right in my pussy!"

"Y-yeah," Anon replied.

But she was having none of that! "Shut the fuck up! You don't get to talk! You just be quiet and take it!" A little rapey, but ok. Drae shifted her pattern from plain old up and downs and started swaying her hips forward and back instead. _Amazing_ difference. Something about the new angle was absolutely dick-tickling, and in the best possible way dick-tickling could mean. "Mmmm." There was little doubt she still thoroughly enjoying herself as well, and that moan was proof. "Yeah, that's it. Gonna blow that load, aren't you? Gonna pump me full of your cum?"

"If you keep going like that.." This time he was able to get the words out without a harsh rebuttal. He slid his hands up her arms onto her shoulders and caressed them for a quick moment before sliding them down her lower back. "Oh god, just like that. Just.. like.." Anon put his hands on either side of Drae's ass and pushed her down. _"That."_

Drae didn't need much coaxing. She had managed to work herself right up to a second orgasm. Hips rocked back one last time, taking as much of his human cock as she could possibly fit in her pussy, which was _barely_ the whole time, then she threw her head back and let out a moan was that more akin to a howl. Her fit body trembled as her cunt throbbed around Anon's twitching cock. The sperm filling her felt _twice_ as hot as the shower water hitting her back.second felt like minutes that drug on for half of forever and when their mutual climaxes finally subsided, they were both left little more than a gasping heap of fur and flesh.

"That was just.. wow." Anon had nutted so hard he was kind of dizzy. That, and he'd been on a steaming hot shower for entirely too long now. This is why hot tubs have suggested time limits.

"That was _definitely_ wow," Drae replied. She leaned down and tilted her head enough to put a kiss right on Anon's lips. "But-" Once the kiss was done, she sat up and looked down at him with her usual cold-as-fuck glare. "We're done."

"Wait, wha-"

"Are you deaf," she barked. "I said we're done!" And with that, she stood, leaving Anon's spent meat to flop over limply onto his thigh. "Ugh, what a fucking mess." Drae stepped over Anon's floor ridden body and proceeded to position herself right in front of the closet jet of water where she rinsed a rather copious amount of jizz off before it hard a chance to run down her legs.

By the time Anon sat up, she'd done as much as she could and had started making her way towards the front of the shower room. "H-hey.." Anon watched her step out of the spraying water and cover herself with one of the several towels hanging in the dry area on the far end of the room. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room to take a _proper_ shower," she said over her shoulder. "I smell like wet human now. Don't leave my clothes on the floor in here when you're done. I don't want them to sour." And with that, she opened the door and left.

Well.. damn. Anon blinked as he watched the self-shutting door slowly close, leaving him to himself again, this time wondering what the heck could possibly be going through Drae's mind to make her act the way she did. Oh well. He knew she wasn't quite as thick skinned as she acted. She could actually be pretty soft when she wanted to.. especially from behind.


End file.
